sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Shadow160/¡Juego Interactivo! ~ Parte 2
¡Muy buenas compañeros del Snivy! Hoy os traigo la segunda parte de estos juegos interactivos, después de la primera parte que fue un éxito (o eso creo) hoy haremos otro juego más, si, otro más, esta vez diferente. En este caso, lo que haremos serán 3 juegos en 1. Vamos por partes. 'Primer Juego' Aquí deberéis encontrar el mensaje oculto de esta carta, solo puedo ofrecer una pista, y eso es que es una palabra, y esa palabra es Huevo malo. */Huevo Malo Fishes pls/* Hola Troullie, soy yo, Delta: Ultimamente me he encontrado en una situación muy delicada, ¿Que situación? En estos días la comida está muy rancia, además de que está enojada conmigo. Vale, parecerá que estoy loco, pero en serio, las patatas me insultan y me pegan.. Oh también por ejemplo, ayer mismamente, la Koza Kola me decía: Just do it. Madre mía, esto es muy serio.. Y necesito ayuda urgente. Ahora creo que me encargaré de denunciar al Mercafola de esto, papuh. Lo peor de todo es no se si podré hacerlo, por que sino me denuncian de vuelta. Ostras pedrín, se me quema el arroz cabreado. Adios No os preocupeis, Delta salió sano y salvo. 'Segundo juego' En este caso deberéis resolver este acertijo que os tengo preparado que no la he mirado para nada en internet. Slayd sale de su casa de campo a las 11 de la noche para ir a encontrar un oso. Me muevo 1 kilómetro al este y veo a un oso facilemente, me muevo 1 kilómetro hacia el norte para buscarle, luego de capturarle, me muevo 1 kilómetro hacia el oeste para llevarlo hacia el establo, luego me muevo 1 kilómetro hacia el sur y estoy en el punto de inicio. ¿De que color es el oso? (Esta adivinanza es muy fácil si te paras a meditar y a leerlo ''meditadamente) 'Tercer Juego' Yyy.. llegamos al tercer y último juego de hoy, ¿Qué nos deparará este juego? Bueno, este juego sirve para que sepais que leer siempre las frases detenídamente es bueno, por que si la anterior no era muy difícil, esta es mucho más complicado. Allá va: ''Hola soy Strange, y necesito vuestra ayuda. Termicop me ha metido en un pasillo con dos puertas. Pero no se en cual entrar. A la izquierda la puerta tiene manchas de color rojo parecidos a sangre, pero es un color más claro. A la derecha la puerta tiene pequeños agujeros como hechos por un cuchillo, pero estos son más pequeños. ¿Qué puerta he de elejir, izquierda o derecha? Oh por deos, salva al pobre Strange. 'Conclusión' Bueno, si has contestado: *3 de 3 preguntas bien, eres un pr-r-r-o, papuh. *2 de 3 preguntas bien, Not bad not bad, si esa pregunta se te ha escapado de suerte eres un mini-pr-r-o. *1 de 3 preguntas bien, intenta mejorar para la próxima vez, pero bueno, al menos recuerda que eran un poco complicadas. *0 de 3 preguntas bien, WTF, ¿Aquí no pasó nada, ¿Ok? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/yugiohenespanol/es/images/9/97/Emoticon_yaoming.png Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta parte de los juegos interactivos, no olvideis dejar un like, suscribiros para más y compartid. ¡Chao! thumb|left Soy Shadow160,¿alguna duda?Consultalo en mi muro de mensajes Archivo:MetalMaxOverdr.gif (Por cierto, ya que llegan de vuelta las clases, volveré a editar como editaba normalmente) Categoría:Entradas